Not a Child Anymore
by Charlyl33t
Summary: Lilith owes Mordecai something, but will she give him what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

Characters don't belong to me. They belong to Borderlands. Oh and this is just the first part :B

* * *

This was a horrible day; this day just couldn't get any worse… "Dammit" a drop of sweat ran down his neck. He didn't need a mask to cover to cover his annoyance; Mordecai couldn't take the heat and took off his mask. "Why is this planet so close to the sun?" Mordecai's blue eyes gazed up at the sky, he needed a drink. "Bloodwing, Come here boy!" Mordecai patted Bloodwing's head and the bird cawed in approval. "Ready to go home?" Bloodwing cawed again, kind of looking like a dog panting almost with his tongue out. "I know boy its way to hot today, let's get out of here before the sun rises up even higher".

It's been a while since he has seen his three best friends, since they closed the vault together. Five years have passed and Mordecai was still wondering around Pandora. Pandora was a playground for him, no rules, no cops and freedom. Mordecai was still wanted for possessing an endangered species. Back at Tartarus station, Mordecai had his own apartment which it was weird because he actually had to kill a few bandits to get it. His apartment was depressive. A counter was full of sniper rifle bullets and a fridge just with water. A dim light was turned on and Mordecai threw his sniper rifle on top of his bed and his tired, rock hard body fell on the bed. Even though Mordecai had a thin waist, it didn't stop him from having a well-formed body. His mind wondered off into the past, when he and his childhood friends were in a mission to save Pandora from the destroyer. The first person he thought about was Brick. Damn, he had anger management's problems. Mordecai slowly smiled at the memory. Roland was the control freak; everything had to be perfect and neat. Roland's obsessive needs to get everything done correctly got on Mordecai's nerves lots of times since they were kids. Mordecai stood up and turned a fan on heading towards the fridge. Mordecai chuckled as he looked at the fridge "Great…water". He closed the fridge and reminded himself that needed to have more things than water on his fridge. He was still craving a drink but he shook the need off and grabbed that bottle of water he had in his fridge.

"_Boom! Hehehehe" Mordecai just made a brain slushy of a midget. _

"_Nice shot" A sexy familiar voice rang on Mordecai's ear. He quickly reloaded his gun and turned his attention to the golden eyed maiden behind him. Mordecai eyed her up and down and raised an eyebrow. A small smirk appeared upon his face. _

"_I can still see your eyes, Mordecai" She smiled and winked at him. "Those red lenses won't hide anything"_

_Mordecai stood up and look down at her. "When?" He removed his goggles revealing his two shockingly blue eyes. _

_Lilith always got a chill down her spine when she heard his voice. "Roland and Brick are not done yet"_

"_I'm not talking about that, little girl" Mordecai's deep voice made Lilith reminds herself that they weren't kids anymore._

"_You are such a different person when Roland and Brick aren't around" Lilith crossed her arms as she watched him. _

"_Don't skip the question Lilith" Mordecai got close to Lilith. _

"_Don't" Lilith placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back gently looking up at him._

"_It's been 10 years Lilith and you still haven't given me what I want" His demanding voice made Lilith hot. She loved when Mordecai was rough with her. _

"_Okay, Mordecai meet me tonight at New Haven and I'll see what I can do" She winked at Mordecai_

"_Why New Haven? "He raised an eyebrow behind his mask._

"_Because it's not full of bandits" She removed her hands off his chest and leaned forward for a kiss._

"_Mordecai! Lilith! We done" Brick's monstrous voice was heard in the distance _

_Lilith moved away from Mordecai before their lips could touch._


	2. Chapter 2

Characters belong to borderlands :)

* * *

Mordecai snapped back finding himself getting hard. "Lilith" her name slipped on his lips.

It was getting dark and cold. Mordecai hoped that in the morning it could stay warm and not as hot as today. Mordecai woke up with a large bang on the door. He grabbed his sniper rifle quickly and aimed it at the door. "Who is it?" no one answered. "WHO IS IT?" Mordecai's voice got heavy and loud.

"Hello fellow citizen of tartarus station" Mordecai sighed lowering his sniper rifle pistol. He went towards the door opening it.

A repeater pistol was pointed at his head by a man with a mask. Mordecai placed his hands up and stood quiet. He slowly motioned Bloodwing to hide and don't come out. Him… The guy that got on Mordecai's nerves, Roland!

"Long time no see, boy" Roland laughed and took off is mask "Boy where have you been?, I thought you were dead!"

"I never die" Mordecai said his eyes locked on Roland. "Dude what happened to you that day we finished off the destroyer? You just disappeared, you made us really sad"

"Lilith stopped even cursing when you disappeared and that's just freaky boy" Roland just kept on talking while the name 'Lilith' rang on Mordecai's head

"Now why did you disappear, Mordecai?" Roland leaned on the door frame.

"I would tell you if I could, but I can't" Mordecai's thoughtful smile made Roland wonder why did he left

"Anyways, it was really hard finding you Mordecai"

"How did you find me?" Mordecai asked looking back and grabbing his shirt putting it over his rock hard body.

"Well Marcus told us about you and where you were staying" He smiled watching him as Mordecai got clothed. Mordecai felt chills running down his spine as he noticed that Roland was smiling while he got clothed, "_really..."_ He though annoyed by the sight that he was being watched by a guy.

"Seriously, Mordecai, we are nothing without you. We've been together since we were in our diapers! I remember when you and Lilith used to go out a lot and destroy other people's territories" he chuckled "I don't know how the hell you guys actually pulled that off"

"_Oh. My. Shit!" Lilith yelled as she saw what Mordecai just did "you just made that car explode! What was in that can?"_

_Mordecai's blue eyes widen "Son of a bitch! I thought it was cola!" He laughed loudly _

"_What are the kids in the orphanage going to think?" Lilith said worried _

"_Who cares little girl, you've got me" Mordecai was even a charmer for Lilith only._

_Her eyes shined in the light of the explosion. For a moment they stood quiet looking at each other, Lilith's golden eyes couldn't move away from his. She kissed his cheek and pulled away quickly blushing madly. It was a night to remember. _

"Dude, what's with you?" He stared at Mordecai seriously. Mordecai shook the memory off and said "then…what's the plan?"

"Brick is waiting outside and Lilith, well, she's been practicing how to use her cool powers!" He said excited like always, this attitude made Mordecai irritated. "We've been trying to find you for days now, don't tell Lilith" Roland leaned forward and whispered "Lilith doesn't want us talking about you so we decided to find you secretly and bring you to her" Mordecai frowned and said "Why do I get the feeling that you guys think that I have something with Lilith?"

"Oh no, Mordecai…You don't and we aren't blind either" Roland had a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Mordecai's blood boiled but he just ignored it taking ammo and putting it on his bag. "Let's go, man"

A few hours passed, it was a long drive. Brick couldn't shut up on telling Mordecai how much he missed his goofy truxican wrestler mask. Finally they've arrived Mordecai almost jumping face first off the monster car from scooter's catch-a-ride. He couldn't take the babbling Brick.


	3. Chapter 3

Mordecai looked at the small house with broken windows and dust everywhere "I hope this is worth my time" From inside the house Mordecai, Roland and Brick heard loud bangs and explosion sounds "I hope she hasn't destroyed the house from the inside" Brick said with a scowl on his face.

Mordecai knew it wasn't a good idea for him to be here. "Let's go, Mordecai, Welcome Back!" Said Roland and Mordecai hesitated to go inside. Taking a deep breath he walked inside finding blood all over the walls and bodies scattered over the room.

A familiar voice growled "Brick! Roland! This sucks! Last time you guys are choosing where to stay-"An awkward silence suddenly appeared when Lilith saw Mordecai. "What is he doing here?"

"Is that a way to greet an old friend?" Mordecai's stare made Lilith uncomfortable. Lilith didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, she felt like 5 years ago were just yesterday.

Roland and Brick looked at each other wide eyes. "Sooo, Mordecai!" said Roland "How are things on Tartarus station?"

Mordecai kept his gaze at Lilith "fine…" Roland tapped Mordecai on the shoulder and said "Do you think we can stay over there?" Mordecai looked back at Roland "That place is almost always under attack by the stupid claptraps"

Lilith couldn't take her eyes off Mordecai. "I'll be outside watching for any bandits" Lilith said passing the three boys.

"So Mordecai you'll stay this time right? No questions asked?" Brick said with a excited look on his face. Mordecai laughed lowly "yeah I'll stay, I think I have a lot to catch up" Mordecai had an evil looking grin on his face. For a while Mordecai, Roland and Brick had a conversation of what they were thinking of doing, nothing fancy but Roland always loved to have a plan.

"I can't believe them, why?I'm sorry Mordecai you broke my heart the day you left now it's my turn to break yours" Lilith pulled out her favorite gun, a corrosive one. "I'll fucking kill that bastard even if it kills me"

That night it was rainy and cold, Mordecai could not sleep. He sat on a chair outside the porch, looking at the endless rain fall down. Bloodwing rested near Mordecai as they both stood quiet. Bloodwing knew that Mordecai was uncomfortable at the decision he just made, but it was nice too to see his old friends. Lilith watched Mordecai from a window behind him. Brick and Roland were sound asleep and it was a cold night which they loved it, but Lilith, oh, yes she wanted her revenge. Lilith entered phasewalk slowly opening up the door. Mordecai looked back and saw the door open "Hmph is really windy isn't it, Bloodwing?" The bird cawed in approval and tucked his beak inside his wings not noticing that Lilith was about to kill Mordecai.

"This was barely worth it!" She said about to fire when Bloodwing snatched her gun and flew away with it. Mordecai in just a quick movement he pinned her against the wooden door, chest pressed against it and panting madly. Mordecai had her two arms behind her back and holding her with such strength it actually amazed her."Fuck, let me go, asshole"

"I knew coming here was a bad idea" His chest was pressed against her back and his head leaned forward to her ear.

Roland and Brick woke up, Brick was the first to go and check out what was going on when Roland noticed what was actually going on. Brick felt a hand on his arm "let them fix it alone" Brick nod at Roland's statement and they both went back to bed.

"Then why put yourself in danger?" she growled lowly tugging her hands away from Mordecai but failed. "I fucking hate you, Mordecai!"

"No, Lilith, you've been fucking with me since you killed the man that made me who I am today, and you promised me something long ago" His grip made her squirm even more. "I left because of you, you've been my friend since we were born and still you have the guts to fuck with me like that"

Suddenly her grip slipped out and she elbowed him on his stomach making him cough. Lilith swiftly turned throwing a kick, but he regained his balance and grabbed her leg pushing her against the wall again. Lilith was about to punch him in the face but he dodged it grabbing her two arms and pinning them over her head. Mordecai had her pinned down in a bad position that made her really embarrassed. Mordecai, now being between her legs, stared at her "Stop!" She panted "You want to know why I killed him?" She hissed "I killed him because he took you away from me for such a long time and then you left me for 5 years when I thought everything was going to be alright" She gave up the fight.

Mordecai still kept his grip on her "I always had a crush on you, Mordecai, why couldn't you see that?" Lilith then admitted she was sick in the head to do such thing. Mordecai knew part of it but still, no one has gone that far for him. "I hated you for leaving without even saying good bye, I couldn't explain to you why I did it, Maybe it was because I didn't have the strength to tell you" Lilith golden eyes softly reflected the moon.

Mordecai was dangerously close to her. "I forgive you, Lilith, that's what I've been waiting for all these years" He released her and took a deep breath "I'm sorry, Lilith". Lilith didn't lose time and jumped wrapping her hands around his neck pressing her lips against his. Mordecai loved what he felt and kissed back. It turned into a game of passion. Their lips parted but quickly got stuck together like magnets. Both of them waited for this for so long. Mordecai pushed her against the door leaning his whole body on hers. Lilith deepened the kiss by biting and nibbling his lower lips. Lilith broke the kiss for real this time and looked at him. She moved her gentle hands behind his mask and started undoing it. He pulled his head away from the mask and Lilith threw it in the floor "It's been a while since I've seen does hypnotic eyes"

"you are one to talk" Mordecai kissed her lips one more time and parted away from her but she grabbed him from his vest and pulled him "I'm not done, little boy" Mordecai smiled at what she just called him. Lilith grabbed Mordecai's hand placing it on her vest's zipper.

Mordecai laughed lowly and said "here?" Lilith kissed him deeply again and bit his lips "with you…Anywhere" Lilith removed his vest while licking his lips. She could feel how hard his body was. She literally melted on his arms. "Mordecai…" she moaned his name while he pressed his hardness against her. Her cheek painted themselves a small rose colored blush. Mordecai threw her vest at the floor, picked her up from the floor and pushed her gently against the wall. Mordecai isn't the type have a relationship with someone, but when it came to Lilith, Mordecai would do anything for her. He can never be too angry at Lilith because he knew his anger will turn into lust, like now.

His swift hands explored her body as she found a whole on his shirt and ripped it. "You know that's the only shirt I have?" He said taking off the ruined shirt while he had Lilith's legs wrapped around his waist.

After throwing his shirt at the old wood floor and returning to Lilith for a kiss, Mordecai slowly gave Lilith butterfly kisses while he tugged down her pants. She smiled blissfully of what was going on. Lilith dug her nails in his shoulders making him bite down her neck and Mordecai finally got her pants off, for a moment Mordecai though how the hell he took off her pants, but he didn't care, Mordecai just wanted to have her now.

The cold rainy night turned into a romantically warm night. The fire of passion between the two of them could make any night the best night. Mordecai held her with such possession none of them were thinking right. Lilith undid her legs around his waist and slowly placed them down like a ballerina. Mordecai held her by her waist while she slid down. "Sit down!" The cards were turned and she pushed Mordecai towards the seat making him sit down and looking at her with great lust. The fire was kept on and burning, Lilith climbed on top of Mordecai and kept on the lustful kissing. Mordecai still had a trick of his own. He drew out a small knife and in only one movement she was completely naked.

"Mordecai!, you just ruined my most comfortable underwear and bra!" She blushed madly while she gazed down at her now ruined clothe.

Lilith was surprise of what she was seeing, she definitely never saw Mordecai this toned up. His body wasn't like Brick's or another bulky guy, his body was just right for her. She laid her forehead against his, their eyes closed and breath slow and steady.

"Mordecai" She whispered softly

Mordecai opened his eyes and with a smile he said "yeah?"

"I want to remember this night" her eyes were kept closed. At that Mordecai knew he wanted her even more. Mordecai felt that Lilith was undoing his pant's zipper and placed his harsh fingers over her soft hands, helping her undo it. Lilith pulled out his member and slowly caressed him.

Mordecai enjoyed it very much._ It's been a long time. _He let his head fall backwards and his legs parted.

She leaned forward letting her head lay on his shoulder and He said "come on, little girl". Mordecai stared at the ceiling, his hard almost came out of his mouth and his body started to get warmer. Lilith licked her lips and kissed his collar bone.

Lilith was torturing him every time she rubbed him. Mordecai's blue eyes rolled back and closed. Lilith could see a few scars on his face from battles. She hasn't seen Mordecai this relaxed since they were young.

"You really did it this time, didn't you?" Mordecai said moaning lightly.

Lilith shushed him "you talk too much" Lilith leaded his member into her entrance and sat on it. Mordecai opened his eyes wide and quickly grabbed her waist.

Lilith moaned feeling his hardness inside of her now. "Shit, Mordecai" She's never felt someone that good inside of her. Mordecai started to pump in and out of her despise the fact that he was sitting and Lilith was too dumbstruck to do anything. She finally shook herself and pushed him back placing her hands on his shoulder and riding him like no tomorrow.

Lilith's moans started to echo around. There was so much passion between them, Mordecai wrapped his arms around her while she made love to him and placed his face between her two breast. He nibbled on her breast and kissed them while she played with his braids and pony tail.

Mordecai's thrust started getting harder, his nibbles were starting to leave hickeys and his grip around her got tighter. His and her pants got heavier as they both caressed each other.

Mordecai stopped and Lilith looked at him "don't stop!" She seemed to have a sad tone on her voice. Mordecai stood up holding her by her bottom and gently placing her on the floor.

Their lips joined again while Mordecai entered her again but this time the softness was gone and he bit down her neck with such passion. Her legs spread out and he entered her even deeper. Every time he thrust inside her she moaned louder and louder. It was music for Mordecai's ears.

Their skin, heart, minds were one. Her kissed tasted like death but he cheated death lots of times. Her tight vagina was enjoyable for him.

Pumping in and out, her eyes closing and opening, her moans getting even louder, her raging passion burned her hard and his member getting bigger inside of her. Her wetness dripping and his blue eyes stuck to her. The echoes of guns, screams and rain turned into moans. Mordecai lost control of himself; Ustulation was the only think he was feeling. His pants turned into growls and he picked up the pace even more. Lilith's golden eyes could reflect her euphoria.

"Mordecai I can't take it anymore" She yelled this not even thinking that anyone could be watching them, she didn't care, she was having a hell of a good time.

"You can take more than that!" He picked her up raising her back from the floor and standing on his knees. Her back arched and Mordecai kept pounding inside of her. "Mordeca-AH!" Lilith finally came and a few moments later Mordecai came. She felt warmth inside of her feeling some of it drip out of her gently. Mordecai kept his beating member inside of her while he caught his breath back.

"You have so many sides, Mordecai." Lilith pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled his member out of her making her feel empty again. "And you want me to share my sides with you?" He laughed.

She smiled "c'mon let's get out of here before someone sees us "

Next morning Lilith woke up feeling like a new person; all her stress, fears and everything that made her have a mad mood was gone. "Mordecai?" She sat up and didn't see anyone, hoping to see him, she stood up and searched for him.

Lilith frowned when she had a familiar thought on her mind "He left…" She whispered clenching her teeth.

"I'm still here, little girl" His voice made her smile and he wrapped his arms around her letting her know he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
